


The soul in the stars

by Clexa89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Beta Raven Reyes, CEO Lexa (The 100), Fluff and Humor, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mom clarke, Multi, Omega Clarke, Some angst, True Mates, evil costia finn, shifting, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa89/pseuds/Clexa89
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are true mates but Clarke has Finn and a 7 year old daughter with mild Autism can she show Clarke that they can work, Side Ranya, Linctavia, minor Flarke. Alpha omega primes involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so go easy on me I will post first chapter see who is interested if anyone

PROLOGUE 

 

Your wolf present's when your start puberty, Alpha's are top, and betas are regarded higher then Omega's. Weak Alpha's don't treat Omega's very well though stronger Alpha's don't have to and when they mate an Omega they become equals, true mate's exist but only 3% find there true mate's. In extremely rare case's a true mate pairing can be prime wolf's but only when they are Alpha and Omega's dynamic only and are both female. 

Primes are the strongest of pairings, an Omega prime will not be affected by other Alpha pheromones even in heat but no matter if strong or weak, Alpha's will submit to an Omega Prime. Same goes for the Alpha Prime no Alpha can affect them and no Omega can get them in heat or not, the only thing that affects the Primes are each other. Normal true mate pairing's have the ability to feel each other's emotion's, pain etc.

Prime ability's are the same but they have the ability to shift in to large wolves little more is known of the rest of the ability's as there has only ever been 4 Prime couples in history and they never spoke much of there ability's, both normal and Primes mate eyes change colour and canine teeth grow with pointy ears and claws when there emotion's kick in for them or there mate.

  * Clarke Griffin -27 years old-Omega

  * Lexa Woods - 28 years old - Alpha

  * Alex Griffin -7 years old-not presented

  * Anya Woods - 30 years old - Alpha

  * Raven Reyes - 28 years old - Beta 

  * Gustus Woods - 55 years old - Alpha
  * Indra Woods - 55 years old - Beta
  * Abby Griffin - 54 years old - Alpha
  * Octavia Blake - 27 years old - Omega
  * Lincoln Pine - 29 years old - Beta
  * Finn Collins - 27 years old - Alpha
  * Bellamy Blake - 31 years old - Alpha
  * Costia Greene - 26 years old - Omega



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke griffin is an unpublished writer but a skilled one, she was getting by in life she had her 2 best friends, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. They met in high school on there first day when a boy pushed Clarke and called her a stupid omega, Raven jumped to her rescue before she realised she didn't need rescuing, as Clarke tackled him to the ground and punched his face. Raven thought is was the best thing in the world and as Octavia was Ravens best friend the three became inseparable.

 

Clarke doesn't have many memories of her dad he died when she was 4. She only has her mother which isn't great Abby treats Clarke like shit, nothing Clarke does is good enough, she see's her as silly weak omega who looks to much like Jake her dead mate, and Abby makes sure Clarke knows how she feels and knows her place beneath her. She always has control of Clarke and her life, there are very few alphas that are stronger then Abby and Abby is very happy to know it.

 

Clarke has always been desirable and why wouldn't she be, blonde hair blue eyes curvy body and an all around sweetheart. That's why when Clarkes cousin suddenly passed and left a 2 year old little girl behind she didn't think twice when she took her in, no one even the family wanted the burden. When Alex was 4 year old she was diagnosed with autism, she had issues with new people, loud noises and touch, It wasn't severe on the spectrum but enough to need the extra care. and only Clarke was willing to step up.

 

One year after taking her in she officially adopted her making them a little family, it was the only time Clarke never listened to Abby when she forbid her to take her on. When it came to romance Clarke never really gave it all her heart, was never 'wowed' it took a special quality that would gain her attention only problem was she didn't know what that was. Octavia's brother Bellomy always pursued her but Clarke never wanted him like that more to his annoyance. When she adopted Alex she wanted a full family so when she met Finn she decided to screw her heart and go with her head.

 

That's how she finds herself with a man she cares for but doesn't love she puts up with his Alpha crap so Alex has 2 parents, her Mum talked her into it really as she liked Finn cause he was a weaker Alpha than her. The biggest issue is Alex, she still hasn't took to Finn and he doesn't seem to have the patience Alex requires. Infact the only people Alex enjoys being around is Raven, Octavia, Clarke and Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln. Lincoln was a sweetheart with her always showed her patience, kindness and understanding. She likes to sit next to him whenever he's around as long as he doesn't try and cuddle her, only Clarke gets to hold her and touch her and if you ask Clarke she is no different to an other 7 year old if anything, she's more special!

 

Woods Corp is the biggest company and biggest pack in the world. Lexa Woods is a very powerful Alpha, she's the CEO of Woods Corp a family business. Her father and mother retired early so they could enjoy life and Lexa was more than capable to run the business with the help of her sister Anya. Lexa's best friend was her secretary Costia. Lexa knew Costia was in love with her but Lexa's wolf rejected Costia so Lexa figured out they were better as friends. Lexa's parents Gutus and Indra are very supportive, loving parents.

 

Gus is an Alpha but a big softie when it comes to his kids, Indra the Beta was the level headed one and the more stricter of the two but one thing they agree on is their dislike of Costia. They think she uses Lexa to get ahead in life. Lexa tells them its not true. A few years ago Indra got news that Costia was using the Wood's name to get into clubs and into the country club, to get a membership as Lexa's intended mate and Indra didn't like it. They respect Lexa's wishes to stay out of it though. She is a very simple person, she work's, works out, eat sleep and repeats day in day out, she thinks love is a weakness and feels there's no point in trying to fall in love when her wolf rejects everyone. So she has given up trying. When she goes in to rut she works it off on her own, and if she feels the need for another she will pick a one night stand and that's as far as it goes. She thinks this is her life little does she know her way of life is about to change forever in the best way possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had good feed back so far I'm looking to update every week and be roughly 15 chapters long.

"Clarke, Clarke hello earth to Clarke" raven tried to get her attention, she wave's in her face. "What Raven I'm trying to get my next chapter finished" Clarke was typing away on her keyboard trying to stick to the dead line she set her self for the book she was writing. The book was about a post apocalyptic world where a fearless leader falls for the girl that falls from the sky and finds out they are true mate and the struggle they go through to be together. but she had a touch of writers block.

 

"You said you wanted me to look at your rust bucket of a car before I go to work and if you don't get a move on I'll be late to work so lets go please, NOW" Raven demanded "Its ok Rea do it tomorrow, it will be fine for now, I need to get this book done so I can sell it and be rich and get a new car" Clarke winked. She only had to get a few groceries and pick Alex up from school the car could wait. With a quick goodbye Raven was gone and Clarke got back to work.

 

Two hours later Clarke got a phone call from Alex's school to say she was unwell and needed picking up early. She phoned Octavia as soon as she was off the phone to the school so Octavia could pick her up as she was closer to the school. Clarke decided to go for groceries and pick up supply's for a poorly Alex. She climbed in to her untrusty car and went to the store.

 

On the other side of town Lexa was in her office talking to her adviser Titus and it was not going well. "Titus, I don't understand why my friendship with Costia is any of your business". She was fed up of this convocation "She is in the gossip magazines using your name claiming to be your intended to get in to clubs then seen leaving with other people" Titus growled. "she makes you look weak like you cant keep your intended happy" at this Lexa stand's and hits her desk "SHE IS NOT NOW NOR WILL SHE WILL SHE EVER BE MY INTENDED SHE CAN SLEEP WITH WHO SHE WANTS" Titus bows his head in submission to appease the pissed off Alpha, when she seemed to have calmed down he addressed he again.

 

"Maybe you could speak to her ask her to not use your family name and stop telling people she is your intended. your family hired me to help with this sort of thing I assure you she needs to stop or the alternative would be mate her and call her yours and keep her happy the choice is yours" Lexa let out at sigh, she knew she couldn't mate Costia so she would speak to her, she gets out her phone and messages the Omega and asks to meet. 

 

_LEXA: hey cos can we meet for lunch we need to talk_

_COSTIA: Of course baby meet me at grounders in an hour xxx ;)_

 

Costia was grinning at her phone thinking she finally got Lexa's attention with all the picture's of her with other Alpha's. She was finally going to get her Alpha.

 

Lexa called Ryder to bring around the car to go and meet her best friend. With that she left the office got in to her limo and drove towards Grounders   

    


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke had done her shopping and was on her way to retrieve her daughter, she decided on the back roads to avoid traffic, it was longer but quieter. She had the radio on while she drove down a long road with no other cars to be seen, she was enjoying the peace when her car started to stutter and slow down, "NO no no no no not now come on" the car sputtered to a stop and Clarke got out and popped the bonnet "Clarke you idiot why didn't you let Raven look at the damn car.......GOD DAMN IT" steam was pouring out of the engine so she gets out her phone and calls Octavia.

 

"Hey O I'm running late my car just broke down" Octavia giggled on the other end of the phone "I thought Raven was gonna look at the car for you" Clarke sighed "Yeah I know I told her to wait till tomorrow and now I'm stranded, its not funny O" Octavia was full on laughing by this point " hey, hey how is Alex" Clarke asked "she's asleep at the minuet next to Lincoln so she's good" Octavia replied "good, I'll get a tow truck and be there as soon as possible ok, look O I got to go there's a limo pulling up ill see you soon ok" with that she hung up and waited for the limo to stop.

 

Lexa was sat back in her limo and waited to arrive to lunch with Costia, Ryder came over the speaker "Miss woods, would you mind going the back roads, there has been an accident in town and traffic is bad" Lexa looked up "that's fine Ryder , thank you" 15 minuets in to the journey Ryder comes back over the speaker again "Miss wood there appears to be a car having some trouble shall we stop and aid her or not" Lexa replied immediately "of course Ryder we cant leave her stranded now can we, pull up and have a look at her car and offer any assistance needed" with that Ryder pulls up and gets out.

 

"Hello Miss I'm Ryder can I help you at all" Clarke looked at him and replied "that would be amazing thanks" Ryder approaches the car and looks at the engine as the heavens opened. It began to rain heavy so Clarke put up her hood and waited patiently, the window of the limo opened and a hand appeared and waved Clarke over. As she got to the window the door opened and the hand beckoned her in. As Clarke slid in to the limo the first thing that caught her attention was the smell, it was hands down the best scent she had ever encountered she wanted to drown in the sweet scent.

 

It smelt of rain and the forest and a hint of honey, her eyes rolled in to the back of her head as she tried to take in as much breath as she can and when she realised what she was doing she snapped out of it and began to blush at the blatant attempt to smell her....the Alpha. Lexa wasn't fairing much better she was frozen on the spot she had no doubt in her mind this Omega was hers, taking quick heavy breaths letting the intoxicating scent of her Omega in. Never had an Omega smell so good it was ocean spray fresh air and vanilla, it was incredibly addictive. When she saw the Omega blush she puffed out her chest knowing the Omega liked her scent as well.

 

They sat they just staring at each other, it was only when Ryder came back that they broke eye contact "Miss Woods Miss....." Clarke quickly answered "Griffin, Clarke Griffin" "ok Miss Griffin I'm afraid you need a mechanic or maybe a new car" Clarke smiled and stood to leave the limo "thank you Ryder ill ring a tow truck now" Lexa panicked inside she needed to keep her Omega close for some reason but before she could talk Ryder answered "oh no Miss Griffin we cant leave you here alone, if its ok with Miss Woods we will drop you in town" Lexa sat up straight "of course Ryder, Miss Griffin can we give you a lift.

 

Clarke blushed again this Alpha did things to her "that would be wonderful thanks and you both can call me Clarke" Lexa extended her hand and replied "you can call me Lexa" Clarke took the Alphas hand and in that moment two things happened, electricity and a sense of being home shot up her hand and over her body and her heat hit like a freight train, she looked at Lexa in shock. When Lexa touched Clarke she felt content as electricity shot up her arm, then a need to fuck, rut, mate and bite her Omega overtook her entire being her full rut hit HARD.

 

They both spoke at the same time "oh my god, its you" "your my true mate" at Lexas statement about true mates Ryder knew he had to get them to a room, so he did a U-turn and headed to the Woods mansion.

 

Across town raven was working at her garage with her friend and worker Wick when a dirty blonde Alpha walked in looking around "can I help you" asked Raven "Yeah I was wondering if you towed broken cars, my sisters driver called and said there is a car broke down on the back roads and asked me to sort out a tow" Raven looked the blonde over. She was gorgeous with a body to die for, cheekbones that could cut glass and an icy exterior she just wanted to thaw right out. Raven was shocked at that last thought she didn't do feelings but this alpha smelled amazing. Anya stared at the mechanic with similar thoughts and took in a smell that was out of this world "I'm Raven Reyes, at your service" she held out her hand "Anya Woods, now can you tow or not.

 

She took the hand to shake and immediately knew what it ment "you have got to be shitting me right now, REALLY" Raven smirked "don't worry cheekbones, this Beta is gonna rock your world" Raven fisted Anya's shirt and pulled her in to a passionately filthy kiss. Anya's rut hit full force and raven went in to a heat but Beta's don't get heats unless they meet there true mates.          


	5. Chapter 5

As Ryder pulled up in the driveway of the woods mansion he went in to give the few staff members the night off, he knew Lexa was in no fit state and she would thank him in the morning. He then rang Anya to sort Clarke’s car out and for her to tell Costia dinner plans where cancelled he didn’t tell her about the true mates thing, but anya got a distraction of her own, which left Costia sat at Grounders on her own seething at being stood up by HER ALPHA. Poor clueless Omega.

 

Ryder was having difficulty getting Clarke and Lexa out of the limo, when he opened the door Clarke was straddling Lexa’s lap kissing her pulse point and grinding down on Lexa. When he addressed Lexa she let out an aggressive possessive growl “Miss Woods you don’t want to do this out here get your Omega safe inside” with that Lexa slid out of the limo with Clarke attached with her legs around her waist still kissing her neck.

 

Lexa entered the house and slammed the door and backed Clarke in to it and attached their lips again, Clarke was grinding down on a sizeable bulge in Lexa’s pants, she can’t ever remember being this turned on, her stomach burned and aches and her pussy was on fire. All she wanted was sweet release, Lexa began stripping Clarke of her clothes starting with her t-shirt and bra, as Clarke’s Breasts where freed Lexa thought they where the best looking breasts she had ever see. 

 

Clarke tried to move Lexa’s head down to her chest, Lexa smirked knowing what she wanted she attached her mouth so the supple skin but avoided the nipple, after a few seconds of teasing and an unhappy grunt from Clarke, Lexa sucked the small pink nipple in to her mouth and flicked her tongue fast over it again and again.

 

Clarke let out a earth shattering moan that filled the room and began grinding down on Lexas dick with more force needing the friction. Lexa switched sides giving the other nipple attention and Clarke put more effort in to grinding on Lexa, with a few more flicks of the tongue and a few more grinding motions Clarke came throwing her head back and screaming Lexa’s name. Lexa stopped and pulled back to look at Clarke’s face as she came.

 

After Clarke came down from her orgasm the embarrassment kicked in and she buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder and let out a sigh. Lexa tried to move Clarke’s head but Clarke wouldn’t budge the second time she tried Clarke reluctantly left her hiding place and looked at Lexa. “Clarke please don’t be embarrassed or hide from me, you are beautiful when you cum, I love that I have that effect on you but don’t be fooled I’m not done with you yet my Omega”.

 

Lexa led them both to the bedroom while stripping them both as they went and left them in their panties and boxes by the time they get to the bedroom Lexa asks “before we go any further I need to know you want this because once I start I won’t stop until iv bitten you and you are mine” Clarke replied “iv never wanted anything more than I want you ever in my life, I want you, I want to be yours”.

 

Lexa smirked and god did Clarke love that smirk Lexa spoke “and I will be yours but one more thing I can smell another Alpha on you, you can explain later but right now I want to scent mark you as mine so I don’t get agitated, is that ok”. Clarke simply nodded and wimpered as her heat was becoming unbearable, Lexa engulfed Clarke in her arms while she poured her scent on to her Omega, when she was satisfied she picked Clarke up and threw her on the bed. 

 

She slowly peeled Clarke’s panties off and smelled her arousal it made her cock twitch and pulse as pre cum slid down her shaft. She stood back from the bed and slid her boxers down her legs, Clarke watch as Lexa’s cock sprang free and hit her stomach standing proud at 8 inches and a lovely thickness, her mouth watered. Lexa slowly crawled up the bed to Clarke and the Omega was growing impatient she wanted NO needed her Alpha inside her right now, she wimpered and pouted and Lexa giggled and said “don’t worry little Omega, time to make you mine forever beautiful” with that she lay down completely on top of Clarke they both sighed at the skin on skin contact.

 

Lexa ran her cock threw Clarke’s pussy folds and get it nice and wet, she looked at Clarke and asked “are you ready little wolf” Clarke nodded “yes but go slow your bigger than I’m used to like double the size” Lexa kissed her forehead and slid in the tip of her cock. As Clarke’s pussy snapped around the head Lexa threw her head back and moaned, she lowered her self down and kissed Clarke for all she was worth and began pushing her cock in more.

 

When she was half way in Clarke winced and moaned and Lexa stopped “are you ok babe” Clarke swooned at the term of endearment and nodded, Lexa took a nipple in her mouth and flicked it to try and distract Clarke from the pain and drove the rest of her cock in, when she bottomed out she’s stopped to let Clarke’s get used to the intrusion, after a while Clarke’s spoke “Lexa I need you to move, I need you to fuck me” Lexa pulled out slowly and slid back in fast and hard, Clarke was in heaven, Lexa picked up the pace and began drilling in to Clarke with all her might Clarke was screaming “YES LEXA RIGHT THERE.......OH MY GOD........IM GONNA........IM GONNA” Lexa felt her knot forming and slowed down”.

 

”No baby keep going don’t stop give me your knot I need it” with that Lexa began to push in her knot gently Clarke was in bliss she was on the edge of the best orgasm of her life and all she needed to push her over the edge was her Alphas knot. When she felt the knot slip in and her pussy seal it’s self around it she came and her whole body shook as the orgasm ripped threw her she’s was screaming Lexa’s name.

 

When Lexa felt her knot get seeled in her Omegas pussy she spilled her seed deep in to Clarke’s womb and locked her lips around the pulse point and bit down hard drawing blood then she felt Clarke’s answering bite she came again. Never before had she felt so happy and content this Omega was finally hers bonded forever. While they lay there attached by teeth and Lexas knot they both drifted off to sleep unaware of the drama that would unfold in the morning. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Raven woke up this morning she never expected to find her true mate, yet here she was pressed up against a gorgeous woman with the feeling of arousal and contentment. She didnt want a true mate but now she found her she can’t picture anything else.

 

she was taken out of her thoughts when Anya spoke” Raven can we go somewhere more private cause I’m one kiss away from mating you here in front of your staff” Raven smiles and took her hand and addressed her staff over her shoulder “hey wick go get the car off the back roads then lock up and go home” Wick just stared and the couple not believing that he just saw a true mate pair. 

 

Raven led Anya to the back of the garage to some stairs” this is an apartment I use when I get bogged down with work and don’t go home, it’s not much but it has a bed, a fridge, a couche and a few other bits but more importantly it’s close” Raven winked at her and opened the apartment door.

 

Raven pushed Anya against the wall and kissed her there was nothing romantic about the couple just raw arousal that needed sating, as quick as Raven was dragging Anya to the bed Anya was stripping them of their clothes. They where on the bed kissing and groping each other naked, Raven began kissing down Anyas stomach and down between her legs and takes her cock in to her mouth, Anya let out a pleased growl.

 

Raven was bobbing up and down taking it to the back of her throat, Anya was in heaven. Raven kissed back up her body and kissed her deeply, she couldn’t wait any longer she needed to be filled up by her Alpha. With a rush of excitement she realised Anya felt the same as she was flipped over on her back so Anya was on top.

 

Anya ran her cock thought Raven’s dripping folds getting it wet enough  to slide right in. She looked Raven in the eyes as she pushed inside stopping when she was half way in Raven said” no need to stop I’m not made of glass, give me what you got Alpha” Anya’s smile took over her full face as she thrust the rest of the way in bottoming out with a sigh.

 

”Im going to make you scream, My little bird” was all the warning Raven got before Anya started fucking her for all she was worth, Raven began nibbling on Anya’s pulse point while being drilled into  she was in heaven. Anya’s hips began to faulted as her knot grew and began grinding in to Raven. 

 

Raven grimaced at the intrusion but never pulled away she needs Anya’s knot right now and she wasn’t going to deny her or Anya what they desired. As Ravens pussy snapped around the knot Anya spilled her hot milk it to Ravens wet canal, Raven followed right after with the best orgasm of her life. She bit down hard on Anya’s neck sealing her to her Alpha and Anya responded with her answering bite. They lay there spent, tied and mates and drifted off in to a sweet sleep.

————————————————————-

 

Clarke woke up with vibrating on her chest, she opened her eyes and looked down to see her Alpha —HER ALPHA— wow she couldn’t believe she had found her true mate. She realised the vibration was coming from Lexa, she was asleep half on top of Clarke with her nose nuzzled in to her neck with a purr coming from her chest. It was the cutest thing she’d seen in a while.

 

As she came round a bit the guilt and worry started to seep in, oh fuck what about Alex, what about Finn and her mother what would she say. What if Lexa didn’t want a troubled child, what would she do she couldn’t lose her Alpha but she would never give Alex up. Shit shit shit what was she gonna do. Lexa woke up sencing her mate discomfort she sat up and looked down at a panicked Clarke.

 

”Hey hey hey your ok I can feel you panicking” Clarke stayed silent” it’s ok Clarke, I know we have a lot to talk about so why don’t we get up get dressed and get breakfast” Clarke nodded and watch Lexa go to the bathroom, she walked in to the living room looking for her clothes and found her bag with her phone and dialed Octavia.

 

”Hey O” “Clarke what the fuck where have you been” “ you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, is Alex ok” “ yeah her fever is gone and she’s watching Finding Nemo” “thanks O il be round to get her as soon as I can ok, I have a few things to sort but if Finn calls tell him il talk to him soon but keep Alex with you ok” “ok and have you spoke to Raven today” “no I haven’t spoken to anyone yet why?” “Well it turns out her true mate walked in to the garage yesterday, she called this morning to brag” “WHAT, shit O I got to go ok, il be there soon give Alex a kiss for me but not literally obviously”.

 

With that she’s hung up “who’s Alex” Lexa stood in the door way of the living room “ she is someone we need to discuss” once they where dressed and they finished breakfast they cleaned up and took a seat on the couch. Lexa started “where to start, erm how about you tell me about yourself, no pressure wherever you want to share” Clarke sighed then took a deep breath. 

 

“Well I’m Clarke Griffin, I’m 27, I’m a writer and an only child, my dad died when I was 4 in a car accident, my mum is a doctor and a pain in my arse Alpha and erm” Lexa stayed silent and gave her a chance to continue “ I have a boyfriend called Finn, or at least I did that is over after last night obviously I just need to tell him that and the most important thing is...........I have a 7 year old adoptive daughter called Alex. She is actually my cousins who passed away so I took her on, she has mild autism it’s not to high on the spectrum but enough to be challenging”.

 

Lexa say there with a stoic face taking it all in and Clarke began to panic thinking it was to much, but then a feeling of calm washed over her, she looked at Lexa and realised it was Lexa who had calmed her “thank you Lexa” she ducked her head and looked at her lap. She felt a finger under her chin lifting her head till they made eye contact “Clarke sweetheart please stop panicking, everything you just told me was a lot to take in but I’m not going to run away I know we have a lot to talk about and to sort through but if your willing to try then so am I. I want to be with you Clarke, I don’t know if it’s the bond or the mating but I can’t seem to want to leave you so what ever capacity you want me in I’m there but it’s up to you as you have a little girl to think of”.

 

A feeling of relief washed over her as she’s flung her self at Lexa, she threw her arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Lexa smiled in to blonde hair as she hugged her back. While they cuddled Lexa spoke “ I’m Lexa Woods and I have a sister Anya, my parents are Indra and Gustus Woods and I’m single but I’m hoping that will change soon” She’s grins as Clarke stands up and takes Lexa’s hand “ I need to get to Alex but I need to speak to Finn first and I was hoping you would come with me, I just need you close and then maybe meet Alex” “what ever you need babe” Clarke smiles at her pet name. 

————————————————————-

 

Raven and Anya where sat in a diner having a late lunch and Raven decided to just be honest with Anya “Hey Anya, I’m not good at this relationship stuff, I don’t do feelings but I want to try with you so I need you to be patient with me ok” Anya nodded “I will do my best but you should know that I’m not very good either iv never had a long term relationship before so I’m learning too, ok” with that Raven smiles “ ok enough of the mushy stuff how about we go meet my friends, and then go back to mine and make out on the couch for the rest of the day “yes please” Anya replies.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was sat in Lexas black Audi R8v 10 while Lexa drove, they where on there way to Clarke’s House to speak to Finn who had told Octavia he would be waiting for her outside. Lexa’s phone rang through the cars Bluetooth and Lexa excepted the call. It was Costia.

 

”Hello Costia” “Where the hell have you been Lexa, you where ment to meet me for lunch and you left me sitting alone for an hour before I realised you weren’t coming” “sorry cos, something came up I have big news though” “unless you bought me something big expensive and romantic, your not forgiven. You embarrassed me standing me up Lexa Woods you have some serious making up to do baby” Lexa was beginning to get annoyed now and Clarke was taken back “what cos, no I haven’t bought you anything, it’s best to talk face to face il text you soon”.

 

With that she hung up “single you said” Clarke said with a confused look on her face. “No Clarke that was Costia my best friend” Lexa replied “well I don’t think she knows that and I’m sorry Lexa but I don’t share and your MINE Alpha” Lexa smiled and kissed the back of Clarke’s hand “Yes I am, Miss Griffin” Lexa thought about the phone call “you know my friends and family have told me she wants more from me but I never saw but maybe I do now, when you go get Alex il go see Costia” “No you won’t I’m coming with you” Lexa smiled “what ever you want gorgeous”.

 

When they arrived at Clarke’s House Finn’s car was outside in the driveway, he must have took the spare key from Abby. As they walked in Finn got up and took Clarke in his arms “Baby where have you been I was worried, I talked to Octavia and she said she didn’t know where you were” Clarke pushed him off her “Finn we have to talk” Finn looked past Clarke to Lexa “Who the fuck is that Alpha and why do you smell the same”.

 

Clarke was surprised that Finns angry pheromones didn’t effect her but her she was standing her ground “Finn this is Lexa my True Mate we meet yesterday and we mated last night I’m sorry Finn but we are over” His possessive pheromones spiked “NO YOUR MINE CLARKE, YOUR MUM SAID WE COULD MATE THIS HEAT” Clarke was stunned, her mum was effectively giving her away to Finn like she owned her “IM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH THEN MATE YOU LIKE WE PLANNED” now it was Clarke’s turn to get angry “how dare you threaten her” Finn shouted “NO when I get you as my Omega, Alex is going to a boarding school for disabled children your mum is paying, so we can have pups of our own that’s the deal, all I have to do I listen to her and keep you in line”.

 

That was the last straw for Clarke “Fist of all it’s not a boarding school it’s an institution and she will NEVER end up there and second I’m not my mothers for her to give away and lastly, IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ALEX, LEXA OR ANYONE I LOVE IL CASTRATE YOU MYSELF” at this Clarke began pumping out the most aggressivly dominating pheromones she had ever so before. Finn was on all fours with his neck on display fully submitting, Clarke couldn’t believe it she had made an Alpha submit to an Omega.

 

Lexa looked on amused, she had a feeling she knew what this meant but ignored it for now. Lexa finally spoke “I suggest you leave and never come back but before you go give me the key” Finn threw the key at Lexa’s feet and scampered out of the door. Lexa stood by Clarke “Clarke are you ok” Clarke turned to face her “yeah I’m getting there I just can’t believe my mum” Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded. Clarke looked at Lexa shyly “could you maybe.. it’s ok if you do want to...but could you maybe hold me for a minute” before she finishes her sentence Lexa had her in her arms and helped Clarke put her nose in her neck and pumped out soothing pheromones till Clarke relaxed. 

 

“Hey gorgeous are you ok now, because we still have my best friend to face yet” Clarke laughed and turned around and nodded and headed to the door, “Let’s get this over with so we can go get my daughter”.

 

Lexa txted Costia to meet at her office. When lexa arrived she was greeted by Titus ‘better get this over with’ she thinks “Titus this is Clarke Griffin my True Mate we are already mated and I don’t want to hear anything negative” Titus actually smiled “Heda this is great news I am genuinely happy for you, but Costia is in your office. Miss Griffin it is my pleasure to meet you” Titus puts his hand out for Clarke to take “you to Titus”. 

 

Lexa entered her office to find Costia sat in her chair behind her desk. Clarke instantly disliked her.

 

”Lexa baby, finally. Who’s that” the discust on Costia’s face was clear. “Costia this is Clarke Griffin my True Mate” Costia’s face was red with anger, “are you serious this is a joke you can’t be, I’m your intended Omega not this blonde slut, she has you fooled Lexa. Come here baby and we can sort this whole mess out. Costia put her hand out for Lexa to take “GET OUT” Lexa was furious how dare Costia say that about Clarke.

 

Costia smiled “you heard her Clarke get out” Lexa exploded “Costia Green you are not my anything, you were my friend nothing more. And if you ever speak about Clarke like that again or to Clarke in that way, there will be consequences. Now I say again GET OUT” Costia stood frozen to the spot unmoving, Titus came in from all the shouting. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and spoke softly to her “Baby come on let’s go we need to get to Alex, I think you made yourself clear” with that she kissed the Alpha deeply on the lips as Lexa melted in to her and instantly relaxed.

 

Lexa then turned to Titus “Titus make sure you personally escort Costia from the building and let security know that I have revoked her pass to get to my office and to bar her from the building. I’m going to be absent for a few days so get Anya to fill in for me where needed”. 

 

Titus bowed his head and replied “yes Heda, but your sister has been in touch and she is absent for a few day as well. I can get in touch with your parents to see if they can help”. Lexa shook her head “no il ring them myself as this news should come from me. Thank you Titus”. With that she led Clarke to the elevator and then to her car.

 

In the car she speed dialed her dad “Hello dad” “Lexa sweetie how are you are u ok” “I’m fine dad but I was wondering if you and mum could help out with the office for a few days. See iv met my True Mate and I need a few days to sort things out and I don’t know where Anya is but she away for a few days too” “Well there must be something in the water because Anya met her True Mate to” “Are you serious dad, that’s incredible” “yea it is and of course we will help out and we need a Woods family dinner to meet these girls ok” “ok dad will do see you soon love you bye” with that she hung up and looked at Clarke as the carried on to Octavia’s.


	8. Chapter 8

On there way to Octavia’s, Clarke decided this was a good time to explain the does and donts of Alex “Ok she doesn’t take well to people at first it takes time, she likes to smell people so just sit still and let her take a whiff. She doesn’t like to be touch so much and she doesn’t like loud noises. If she does come and sit by you don’t try and cuddle her or get her in to your lap, she likes to read, draw, colour and her favourite cartoon is finding Nemo and finding Dori. Dori is her favourite. I’m the only one who gets cuddles and kisses and she only sits in my lap really. I think that all for now and you will learn as you go”.

 

Clarke looks to lexa for any sign of it being to much but only see’s a look of determination on the Alpha’s face.

 

They pull up to Octavia’s and walk through the door and see Alex say watching tv “hey baby girl did you miss me” Clarke sits next to Alex and strokes her hair. Alex turns and crawls in to Clarke’s lap and nuzzles her neck and smells. Alex pulls away and looks at Clarke “you smell different” Clarke pauses she was expecting this “I know baby girl is that ok” Alex goes back to Clarke’s neck “yes mummy I like it better then before” Alex watches tv from her mums neck and Clarke pats the space next to her for Lexa to join.

 

Lexa sits next to Clarke as Clarke is talking to Alex “Alex baby, this is my friend Lexa. You want to say hi” Alex shakes her head “it’s ok baby you don’t have to”.

 

Octavia came in to the living room and looked at Clarke “hey Clarke, what happened. Ravens on her way with her new mate” Clarke and Lexa share a look “you don’t think Raven and ...... your sister” Lexa thinks for a minuet “well it’s rare for you to find your True Mate so for your best friend and my sister to have found there’s the same night we found each other I would say it’s yes” Octavia looked between Clarke and Lexa “wait you two as well are you serious right now”.

 

”Yeah O, this is Lexa Woods and Lexa this is Octavia Blake” Lexa extended her arm “nice to meet you Octavia” Octavia looked at the hand and turned to Clarke. “Clarke can I have a word in private” Clarke nodded and spoke to Alex “hey baby I’m going to talk to auntie O you ok to stay here and watch tv” Alex nodded so Clarke got up and went to the kitchen but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder to Lexa.

 

Lexa sat near Alex not sure what to do, Alex kept sniffing up and looked at Lexa, she shuffled closer and closer until she was sat next to Lexa still smelling the air. She put her arm on Lexa’s lap and looked at her “you smell like my mum” Lexa looked down and said “ I’m sorry if that upsets you sweetheart” Alex looked to be thinking “no it doesn’t upset me” Alex turned back to the tv, and after a few minuets she stood up and plonked herself on Lexa’s knee.

 

Lexa froze she was told not to touch her or cuddle her but here Alex was in her lap. Alex was the first to speak “Lexa’s a pretty name, it’s almost like mine isn’t it” Lexa nodded “yes sweetie” Alex had still not took her eyes off the tv and Lexa had left her hands by her side on the couch. Alex leaned back and lay her head on Lexa’s shoulder and put her nose in the neck. Lexa remembered Clarke’s words  _’let her smell you’_ Alex stayed there for a while in silence just smelling.

 

”You smell really nice Lexa” Lexa smiled “thank you sweetheart” Alex turned in her lap so she could sit smelling Lexa and snuggling while she could still watch tv. She grabbed both of Lexa’s hands and put them round her waist and says “sometimes I fall asleep smelling mummy and fall off her lap, so you have to stop me ok Lexa” Lexa complied to the little girls request “ok sweetheart” minuets later Alex was flat out having missed Clarke and being poorly I didn’t take much, she was shattered. And Lexa was just happy to let Alex sleep in her lap.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen “Clarke what about Finn and Alex, does she know about your mum and what do you know about her” Clarke took a deep breath and told Octavia everything from meeting Lexa to Finn, Abby and Costia, and the talk they had about Alex “So what your saying is Lexa is your girlfriend” Octavia said with a smirk. Clarke blushed “I’m not a teenager O, but she is my Alpha and I’m her Omega” Clarke got a tray of drinks set up and a juice box for Alex and started to the living room smiling at Octavia on her way out.

 

The sight she was met with when she got there made her freeze. There was Lexa with her eyes shut and her head against the back of the couch with her arms protectively around Alex, who was in her lap with her head on Lexa’s shoulder and nose in her neck. Alex had her arms wrapped around the other shoulder holder her in place, clinging to Lexa like a koala. Clarke was stunned as Octavia walked up next to her and whispered “are u freaking kidding me right now, all these years I couldn’t get one lousy cuddle. And Lexa’s here 10 minuets and she gets her to sleep in her lap, no Clarke this isn’t fair” Clarke didnt reply she just stood there taking it all in.

 

”What are we all staring at” came Ravens voice. Raven looked to the couch “no way, no freaking way”. Clarke turned to look at Raven and saw a dirty blonde Alpha looking to holding Ravens hand. Anya spoke up first “why is my sister here and why is that kid clinging to her” Clarke smiled at the 3 and whispered “kitchen now” they followed Clarke’s to the kitchen. Clarke looked at Anya “ you must be Anya Woods” Anya looked Clarke up and down “and who are you blondie, and how do you know my name. And why is my sister holding that kid such a big deal”.

 

”I’m Clarke Griffin and this is Octavia Blake, and I’m your sisters True Mate and that little girl is my autistic daughter who doesn’t like strangers and being touched so it is a very big deal” Raven adds “yeah me and O have been her aunts for years and never got one cuddle” Clarke leaves the 3 people in the kitchen to go to Lexa. She approaches the two cuddled on the couch and softly places her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Lexa hey Lexa” Lexa looked up and lifted her head “sorry about this Clarke I know you told me not to touch her but I couldn’t say no when she climbed on” Clarke smiled “it’s fine it’s actually the sweetest thing iv seen all year, il take her to her chair now though, you have company in the kitchen” Alex had her own chair that no one was allowed in. “Come on baby” Clarke put her hand out for Lexa to take. 

 

Lexa was met with a smirking Anya “Hey Heda, cute kid you got there. She came with a hot mum to I see”. Lexa glared her down “ shut up Anya, so I guess our assumption was right. Raven is your True Mate and Clarke’s best friend” Anya nodded “yep that right but I see you got yourself a True Mate there.” Anya pulled Lexa’s coller to show her mating bite. Anya laughed “ not just a mate but a little family, and your ok with that”. Lexa replies immediately “actually yes I am Clarke’s amazing and Alex is a very sweet girl I’m very happy” with that Clarke walks up to Lexa kisses her chastely “I’m happy too”

 

Raven walks up to Lexa with a pissed off look “ Alright ALPHA how did you get Alex in your lap, did you bride her with money, candy, a pony” Lexa just smirked “I didn’t dribe her with anything she sat in my lap all on her own, said she liked the way I smelled” Clarke pulled Raven away “leave her Raven Alex looked happy so she wasn’t forced so back off” Alex cake in to the kitchen rubbing her eyes “mummy in thirsty” Clarke went to grab her juice box “ ok baby girl il get you a drink now” with that Alex walked up to Lexa and put her arms up for Lexa to pick her up. “Hey sweetheart are you ok” Lexa scooped the girl in her arms and lay her head on her shoulder and her nose in her neck. “Yes thanks Lexa”.

 

As Alex closed her eyes, being comfy in Lexas arms and waited for her juice. The group of women just looked on dumbfounded at the interaction. Alex spoke to Lexa “Lexa are you my friend, cause I haven’t got many friends to know if you are or not” Lexa kissed her forehead “of course sweetheart if you want me to be” Alex thought for a second “yes please, that way I have you and my mum to smell” them it all clicked in to place for Clarke it made sense now “Oh my god i get it now, Alex has always been sensitive to smell she said the only smell she liked was my vanilla smell and now me and Lexa are mated and she can still smell vanilla on me, which she said she’s liked better than before. Well now Lexa smells like me now so no wonder she likes you she feels safe with you like she’s does me”.

 

Now that Clarke knew that it didn’t seem so weird it had happened when she first got Alex only Clarke’s scent could calm her it was like her wolf side was overpowering her autistic side because her wolf felt safe, and now she felt that instant connection with Lexa. Lexa looked down at Alex “well sweetheart you can smell me when ever you want ok” Alex smiled “thank you Lexa, mum can I have my drink now” Clarke passed her the juice box “here you go baby. You wanna go watch tv while we talk” Alex nodded and got down from Lexa’s arms and went to the living room.

 

As soon as Alex was gone Clarke threw her arms round Lexa’s neck and kissed her fiercely. Lexa could feel tears on Clarke’s cheek and pulled away to look at her “hey baby what’s wrong” Clarke whipped her tears away “iv been so worried that This would be to hard for us with Alex, and I’m just so happy and relieved that it’s gone so much better than I could ever have imagined. I can see a future for us now as a family, I’m just so overwhelmed”. Lexa just held her in the kitchen for a while as Anya, Raven and Octavia just looked on silently.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all you kind comments and kudos


	9. Chapter 9

Costia was sat at home on her computer look up a one Clarke Griffin, she needed to know what she was up against. She discovers she has a doctor for a mother a dead father and a boyfriend named Finn Collins. But what really intrigues her is that Clarke has a daughter and Costia gets excited, that’s it that little tramp Clarke obviously hasn’t told Lexa about the kid or Lexa wouldnt of mated her as Lexa never shown any want for kids. 

 

There is no way Lexa would give up her freedom for some snot nosed kid. Then she looks in to the boyfriend, he obviously can’t be happy about all this and maybe he would be willing to help her get Lexa back. 

 

Down at a bar on the edge of town, Finn is sat drinking on his own when a dark skinned blonde Omega approaches him “hi I’m Costia, your Finn right” Finn doesn’t even look up from his drink “who are you and what do you want” Costia leans closer “Well it turns out that my intended Alpha happens to have mated a girl called Clarke Griffin” with the mention of Clarke’s name Finn turns to pay attention “yeah so, there True Mates nothing can be done now. The only way to dissolve that mating mark is for one of them to die and that won’t work either cause one can’t survive without the other.”

 

Finn turns back to his drink “now leave me alone” if there’s one thing Costia hates is to lose “well if that’s the case if I can’t have her no one can” with that she gets up and leaves the bar. Finn shakes his head and takes out his phone dials a number and waits for someone to answer.

 

”We got a problem, someone called Costia is planning on going after Clarke and Lexa” the person on the other end of the line answers “why do you care fuck boy, you want Clarke so why would you help” Finn laughs “hey I know when I’m beat and the way Clarke has me submitting I know what that means and I’m not getting in the middle of that. Plus the way she was talking she doesn’t want to split them up she wants to hurt them” 

 

“Well thanks for the heads up, il see what I can do, peace out fuck boy” Finn sighs “Ok thanks Raven bye, hey Raven” “Yeah” Finn pauses “look after her ok, I know I took the cowards way of getting her to mate me but I do care about her I don’t want her dead” with that he hangs up and downs his drink signaling to the bar man for another.

 

Raven hung up the phone and turned to Anya “hey babe, do you know a Costia” Anya nodded “yeah she’s Lexa’s best friend but everyone knows she wants more from Lexa” Raven explained “that was Finn” Anya sat up and sent out angry pheromones “hey hey stop with that, not only can I stink you but I can feel your anger now knock it off” Raven held her chest “sorry” Anya looked sheepish “now this Costia went to Finn and wants to hurt Lexa and Clarke” Anya picked up her phone to ring Lexa “no don’t phone them now let them have tonight drama free” Anya nodded “ok baby, I can think of other things we can be doing” Raven smiled and kissed her Alpha.

————————————————————

 

Lexa Woods was a very serious Alpha, even as a pup she’s preferred work and studies to childish games. So she was wondering how she managed to end up sat on a couch on a work night watching finding Dori, but what shocked her the most was that she was enjoying her self. She had her Omega holding her hand on the back of the couch and little Alex sat between them leaning on Clarke. Alex had fallen asleep after her bath and favourite cartoon so Clarke carried her upstairs to bed. While Clarke was upstairs the door bell went so Lexa answers it.

 

As she opens the door Abby storms past her in the the house. She turns to Lexa “so your the Alpha that took advantage of my stupid nieve daughter” before Lexa could answer Clarke came down stairs “mum what are you doing here and she never took advantage, she’s my True Mate” Abby rolled her eyes “oh please do you really believe that crap, you really are stupid and as nieve as I thought you Where” Lexa stayed silent “mum I think you should go, your not my favourite person right now you gave me to Finn. And you where going to institutionalise my daughter” Abby just grinned “so I need you to go I’m done with you” Abby was quick to reply.

 

”Oh please Clarke. You should never have taken that little brat on she’s nothing but an attention seeker and she does not belong in my family. You should have just mated Finn, at least he knew how to do as he was told. All it took was a promise of you”. Clarke could sense Lexa getting angry at the hurtful things Abby said about Alex but she’s couldn’t help she’s was so angry too. “Mum leave NOW”.

 

Abby sent out dominating pheromones to get Clarke to submit, Lexa had had enough though and stepped forward “Abby I would stop trying to get her to submit it won’t work, the only this you will do is hurt yourself and piss me off so just stop” Abby was outraged “Who do you think you are talking to. You practically rape my daughter, Mate her and you tell me to leave” as Clarke stepped forward to put herself between Lexa and her mum Abby did the only thing she could think of to gain control back. 

 

She slapped Clarke around the face splitting her lip. In an instant Lexa let out a deep growle, her eyes where red, teeth  had grow to canines and her fingers where claws and the little cute ears that Clarke loved where pointed and covered in black fur. Lexa had Abby by the throat with her teeth bared “DONT YOU TOUCH HER” Clarke put her hand on lexas arm “Lexa let her go she’s not worth it” Lexa puts Abby down and steps back, she feels like her whole body is being split in two and she is losing control of her Alpha. She goes to the living room behind the couch and falls to the floor.

 

Clarke opens the door for Abby to leave and on her way out she couldn’t help one last dig “if you choose that animal and that brat over me then fine but don’t come running to me when she turns on you” Clarke slams the door in Abby’s face.

 

As Clarke enters the living room she doesn’t see Lexa anywhere then a big black wolf comes from behind the couch Clarke takes a step back but trips over her own feet and lands on her back. The wolf slowly approaches and lets out a whine, she takes one look in to its eyes and knows it’s Lexa “Lexa is that you, oh my god your a wolf wait a minute that means your......we’re........primes” with that Lexa lays her body on top of Clarke and lays her head on her chest and huffs. Then she hears Lexa “I’m sorry Clarke I couldn’t control it, when I saw her hit you my Alpha took over” Clarke smiles “don’t be sorry baby, i know how you felt I felt it to but can you change back now”.

 

Lexa lifts her head and licks the blood on Clarke’s lip and the cut on her lip heals up enough to just be a scratch “Lexa dont take this the wrong way, but that is kinda gross” Lexa laughs “can we get up now” Lexa whines “don’t pout baby lets go upstairs to my room and lay down. I need you close right now but this floor is uncomfy” Lexa takes off upstairs to Clarkes room and jumps on the bed.

 

Clarke gets to her room and laughs at Lexa as she is lay on her back with her tummy up “come on Clarke’s get in bed I wanna cuddle” Clarke chuckles “so my big bad wolf is a snuggler” Lexa rolls her eyes “don’t make fun my wolf needs you safe now hurry up” Clarke lays down and is immediately covered by Lexa. With a chuckle she’s begins stroking the wolf’s ears “I’m not a pet Clarke” “oh shut up you love it I can hear you purring” Lexa then closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Clarke lays awake thinking about what happened tonight, her and Lexa are primes what does that mean. She’s glad she’s knows Lexa controlled her self so they won’t hurt anyone especially Alex. One thing is for sure she needs to research what all this means. With the heat from her wolf and the purring she’s soon drifts off too.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke woke up with a very naked lexa lay across her. She began peppering kisses on her face until she began to stir. “Good morning” Clarke said in a sleep voice “good morning beautiful “ Lexa rolled over on to her back and remembered what happened the night before. “Clarke did I turn in to a big wolf last night” Clarke grinned “yes Lexa a very big wolf, big scary and extremely cuddly wolf” Clarke rolled over so she was on top of Lexa and kissed her chastly “but can you maybe get dressed cause Alex likes to come watch cartoons with me in the mornings sometimes” Lexa kisses her back “in a minute”.

 

Lexa deepens her kiss and Clarke began to grind down in to Lexa. It wasn’t long before she felt Lexa’s hard cock press against her centre. “I’m sorry baby, we don’t have time” Lexa pouted “so your just going to leave me like this” Clarke kissed down Lexa’s body till she reached the hardened length “Clarke please don’t tease baby” Clarke grinned and ran her tongue over her shaft and took the head in to her mouth, she flicked her tongue over the slit. Lexa began moaning telling Clarke she was doing something right. She bobbed her head up and down and sucked as hard as she could as they didn’t have a lot of time, she knew Lexa was close when she felt Lexa’s fingers thread threw her hair and began moving her head quicker. Lexa was fucking Clarke’s mouth fast and hard, with a grunt she came down her throat. With a few more bobs of her head she brought Lexa down from her orgasm and swallowed everything Lexa gave her. 

 

Lexa lay there breathless and happy “hey babe, I know your blissed out right now but you really need to get dressed” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead and went to the bathroom with the cloths Clarke had set out for her. Clarke heard the bathroom door click shut and her bedroom door open and in walked Alex “morning baby girl” “morning mummy” Alex got on the bed and reached for the remote and turned the tv on. Lexa came out of the bathroom washed dressed and teeth brushed “thanks for the toothbrush babe” Clarke tugged Lexa close “that’s ok, why don’t you join Alex and il be right out” Clarke goes to the bathroom and Lexa climbed in next to Alex “hey sweetheart what we watching” Alex turned her head “Lexa your here” with that Alex lay her head on Lexa’s shoulder and her arm around Lexa’s tummy and continued to watch tv. While Lexa absentmindedly carded her fingers through Alex’s hair.

 

Clarke came back and climbed in the other side of Alex “I don’t know if il ever get used to seeing you two like this you know” Lexa’s sighs “I’m just glad she likes me” Alex’s looks up from the tv “I don’t like you lexa, I love you your my best friend and iv never had one before” Clarke smiled at her daughters confession and Lexa just kissed her forehead “I like when you do that Lexa, my mummy does it all the time”.

 

After half hour of cartoon Alex’s tummy rumbles “mummy what’s for breakfast” “what do you want baby girl” Pancakes and bacon please” then Lexa has an idea. “How about we go out for breakfast my treat and I know the perfect place”. Alex smiled happy “thanks Lexa that would be great”.

 

All three got dressed and went to the car. 20 minuets later the pulled up at a very posh restaurant. They got out the car and headed inside and was greeted by a blonde man. “Hi and welcome to grounders, how many people” before Lexa answered she was pulled in to a hug by a big bearded man with lots of tattoos.

 

”Lexa I thought you were coming a few days ago, Costia was not happy being left sat here but she left you a nice big bill to cover though” Lexa rolled her eyes “hey Nyko, don’t worry about cos and il cover her bill but don’t give her anymore on me, she is no longer a part of my life” Nyko smiles “ok no worries and I didn’t want to say this but good, she was using you anyway” Lexa turned to Clarke “Nyko this is Clarke Griffin my True Mate” Clarke loved how proud Lexa sounded when she told people with her chest puffed out. “And this little beauty is Alex Griffin, could we get a table in the back where it’s quiet Alex is a little sensitive” Nyko nodded and approached Clarke.

 

”It’s a pleasure to meet you Clarke, and no worries I see why you don’t talk to Costia anymore, I bet that conversation didn’t go down well” Lexa sighed “no it didn’t but anyway I promised Alex pancakes and bacon can you fit us in” Nyko led them to a table in the back where it was quieter and no one really walked by.

 

As they got to the table Lexa pulled Nyko aside. “Hey do you think you can do some of your amazing pancake art, Alex loves Dory from finding Nemo” Nyko winks and walks away and Lexa joins the table. “So how do you know Nyko” Clarke asks “he’s my dads best friend he’s more like an uncle but he’s famous for his special pancakes” Clarke begins to chuckle “so I have to ask, did anyone really like Costia” Lexa smiled back “I’m beginning to see that they didn’t, my parents and Anya never hid there dislike of her but no one else really commented” 

 

The waiter took there order and Lexa ordered Alex’s breakfast like she’s hadn’t already done so. As there drinks came they spoke about things, while they wait for food. Lexa’s and Clarke’s food came first and then Alex’s. As her plate is put down she sees that there are two perfectly shaped blue and yellow Dory pancakes. Alex looked at Clarke then Lexa “look Lexa it’s Dory aren’t they cool” she began to laugh which made Clarke and Lexa’s join in while they admire the pancakes. “How are you liking my special pancakes” Nyko asks, Clarke answers for Alex “they are wonderful she’s loves them” Nyko smiles and heads back to the kitchen.

 

Alex tucked in to her breakfast humming while she’s did. She tapped Clarke’s arm to get her Attention “yes baby girl” Alex looked at Lexa “you were right mum having a best friend is fun” everyone went back to there breakfast and Clarke took Lexa’s hand under the table and mouthed a thank you. 

 

Lexas phone began to ring as they were finishing up, “hey Anya what’s up” “hey lex, mum and dad want us round for dinner tonight to meet the girls are you free” Lexa thought for a few seconds “yea that should be fine but we will have Alex with us so we will see you around 5” with that she hung up. Lexa decides that today should be about getting to know Alex more. “Hey Alex later today we are going to my parents for dinner, so I was thinking that because we are doing that for me that maybe would go do something for you, so what’s your favourite thing to do” Alex doesn’t wait a beat “I like the aquarium, I love fish” “ok then let’s go to the aquarium.

 

Alex gets up and holds her hands out for Lexa and Clarke “come on mummies let’s go” Lexa took a deep breath and wiped the tear that was running down her cheek and Clarke smiled and shook her head. They pulled up at the aquarium and Clarke and Alex stood waiting for Lexa to pay them in “mum I didn’t mean to call Lexa mummy too I was just excited and it slipped out, she reminds me of you though she’s smells like you and she’s plays with my hair and kisses my head like you and I heard you tell antie O that she’s was your mate and thought that she was gonna be my other parent but I know she’s not and she’s doesn’t want to be now. I know I’m difficult but do you still think she will still be my friend cause when I called her mum she cried I didn’t want to upset her” Clarke’s heart broke why would Alex think Lexa didn’t want her she’s pulled her little girl in for a hug and thought of what to say. But neither of them realised that Lexa was listening and heard everything.

 

Lexa knew she’s had to make her feelings for Alex very clear “Alex come here sweetheart, I promise you that you didn’t upset me those where happy tears I would be honoured to be your other mum, I’m just happy you like me and if you don’t want a second parent il be your best friend till you don’t want me any more so you just call me what ever you want to ok. And Alex” Lexa picked Alex’s head up to make eye contact “I love you ok” Alex threw her arms around Lexa and put her head in her new favourite place, Lexa’s neck “I love you and mummy” Clarke was full on crying now and bent down and joined the cuddle. Alex was so happy she had a family.

 

They had fun at the aquarium and Alex got a new clown fish plush and was cuddling it in the car on there way to Lexa’s parents house. They pulled up and Lexa went in first to explain things to her parents. “Mum, dad I’m here” Indra came out of the kitchen “Lexa baby how are you” “I’m perfect actually but listen Clarke is out side with her daughter” “what are they doing out there bring them in” “I will but Alex has mild autism and doesn’t like new people or to be touched so give her space and me and Clarke will do things for her ok but if it gets to much for her we have to take her home ok” “ok sweetheart il explain it to your father, now go get your girls” Lexa smiles cause they were her girls.

 

Anya was sat at the table with Raven in her lap when gus came in “Anya there are plenty of seats for you and Raven” Anya taps Raven to get up “hey wanna see my old room” Anya drags Raven upstairs to her old room. Raven doesn’t even look around when they shut the door she just pushes Anya on the bed and bites her neck hard. “Ahh Raven, what wasn’t that for” Raven stands up looking guilty “woah I don’t know what that was my wolf wanted to bite you to refresh the mark and my body just did it sorry An” Anya rushed over to Raven “don’t be sorry” Anya bite Ravens mark just as hard, they both sighed as Raven went back in and bite her as well. They lay on the bed and Raven needed to get something of her chest.

 

”Anya erm..shit how do I say this” Anya looked puzzled “Just spit it out Rav” Raven took a breath and began “my feelings for you have got very deep very quick, and it’s freaking me out because I’m actually ok with it, when I’m without you I need to be with you and when we are together all I want to tell you is” Anya’s put her finger over Ravens lips to silence her she’s then kisses her deeply “I love you too Raven” Raven smiles “really I thought it was to soon but I do....love you” they quickly found themselves naked with Raven on all fours being mounted by Anya.

 

They were so engrossed in each other they didn’t hear Lexa calling them for lunch. “Yes Anya right there, harder baby” “hey guys dinners....oh my god could you not wait till you get home” Lexa slammed the door and ran down stairs. “Don’t stop Anya I’m so close” Anya’s grinned “wasn’t going to little bird, now shut up and come for me”.

 

Down stairs Lexa sat at the table looking pale Clarke gave her a knowing smirke “Lexa where’s your sister did you tell them dinners ready” “yea dad they will be down soon” Anya and Raven joined 10 minuets later with smiles on there faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke and Lexa stood in the Park with a very excited Alex, today was her birthday. They were on there way to Alex’s favourite birthday tradition, a family picnic by the pond. She loved to feed the ducks, her mummy always invited her Antie Rae and Antie O and Lincoln. The one person she hoped wasn’t there was stinky Bellemy, he always spoke to her like she was stupid and she wasn’t stupid just difficult.

 

It would be ok though because this year she had her best friend Lexa with her, and with a little hope and luck soon to be her other mum. As they arrived at the pond everyone was there even stupid Bellemy. There was a picnic table with a table cloth and banners and balloons, and it was filled with all Alex’s favourite food and in the middle a big blue ocean cake. Alex loved it. Octavia and Lincoln were the first to wish her happy birthday then Raven and her new Antie Anya, she didn’t realy know her but she was Lexa’s sister so she had to be ok Alex decided.

 

Bellemy came over and crouched down and Alex remembered why she didn’t like him, in his best baby voice bell spoke to her “hey there Alex happy birthday, well aren’t you just the cutest little birthday girl ever” he went to pinch her nose but she saw him coming, Alex turned around with her hands up so Lexa could lift her “Lexa can we go feed the ducks” Lexa kissed her forehead “ok sweetheart”.

 

Bellemy stood up and looked Lexa up and down with a scowl. “Who the fuck are you, and why do you have Clarke’s kid” Lexa felt anger in her chest “excuse me, but mind your language in from of Alex and just so you know she’s 8 not 2 you don’t need to talk to her like she doesn’t understand. And if you knew her at all you would know not to try and touch her now if you’ll excuse me. Come on Alex let’s go see your mummy for some bread”.

 

Lexa walked away holding Alex and went to Clark. As Clarke saw them coming she smiles “how are my two favourite girls doing” “Mommy Bellemy swore, but it’s ok Lexa shouted at him but he tried to pinch my nose again” Clarke looked over at Bell Who was looking at Lexa with Alex and as he made eye contact with Clarke her winked blew her a kiss and smiled. Clarke made her way over to him “Bell why are you here, didn’t last years birthday not tell you come” He smirked at her “oh come on babe, Alex overreacted all I did was pick her up and give her I birthday kiss” Clarke rolled her eyes “she had a panic attack and we had to take her home, she doesn’t like you enough for you to touch her” “oh but she’s likes that new alpha though ha” “actually she loves Lexa so yeah Lexa can touch her” He scoffs “Oh please, anyway what are you doing later fancy dinner and drinks with me” Clarke shakes her head and Leaves she’s had enough of him already.

 

Little does she know that this year someone else’s petty jealousies would ruin Alex’s birthday again.

————————————————————

 

A black suv was parked next to the park watching the party, Costia sat in the back while two hired goons where in the front, they took out their guns and checked the bullets then put them in there waistbands and got out of the car and approached the pond.

————————————————————-

 

Lexa was stood watching Alex feed the ducks when two men in dark suits approached, they walked over to where Lexa was stood and got close enough to pull their guns and point them in to Lexa’s side “don’t scream or make a sound and come with us someone wants to talk to you” Lexa looked down at the gun then at the men then to Alex “Alex go see what your mummys doing sweetheart”.

 

On the other side of the pond Clarke was putting candles on the cake when she felt arms snake around her waist, she froze when she realised it wasn’t Lexa, she spun around and saw Bellemy stood behind her holding her. “What the hell, what are you doing Bellemy” he stepped in to her “oh come on gorgeous, you left Finn your mum likes me and Alex will come round, I’m the Alpha you want il make you happy you’ll see”.

 

Clarke was beyond angry then she felt lips on hers as he held her hands down so she couldn’t move, she then felt him rub his crotch on hers and she lost it, her body was splitting in two and her wolf was taking over, bell looked horrified as Clarke fell on all fours and turned in to a beautiful white wolf. Bellemy took a step back, but Clarke lunges at him and tore at his arms, those stupid hands that he just couldn’t keep to himself. Then she heard a blood curdling scream from near the pond she sun around and took off running “ALEX”.

 

Lexa asked Alex to go to Clarke but the biggest guy Grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder “no, she comes with us” Alex screamed as loud as she could, she didn’t know these people she wanted them to leave her alone. Lexa never thought twice as she saw Alex get lifted away from her, she shifted in to her black wolf and immediately was joined by a white wolf “Clarke is that you” “Yeah and I don’t know what the hell is going on but I want my daughter back” “you go for the guy on the left and il get Alex but be careful they have guns” they both went on the attack, the man that had Alex dropped her and his gun in shock and Lexa took him down and ripped his arms to shreads, none of them saw Anya run in and pick Alex up and throw the gun in the middle of the pond. She had to keep Alex safe.

 

Clarke took down the second guy and bite threw his arm that had the gun. In slow motion she saw Lexa come to help her and the gun go off, then Lexa fell to the ground with a screech “Lexa, no no no” with that she’s tore the man to pieces and mauled him to with in an inch of his life, he’s lucky she left him breathing as her wolf didn’t want to but she had to get to Lexa. Then Clarke heard the screech of tyres and turned in time to see Costia drive away fast.

 

Anya had Alex in her lap rocking back and forth whispering things to calm her down but it wasn’t working. Anya Raven and the gang where all looking at Lexa and Clarke take down two men as wolves, Anya knew this was Costia’s doing she knew she should have told Lexa what Finn told them but she didn’t think she was callous enough to kill anyone especially a child. They had a feeling that Lexa and Clarke where primes when Finn said Clarke made him submit but know they all had the proof when they saw them change. They heard a gun shot and see Lexa go down and not move, everyone but Anya rush over to see if Lexa was ok.

 

When they get there they see a black wolf lay on the ground bleeding from her hip with a white wolf stood over her furiously licking the wounds. Clarke was losing her mind Lexa wasn’t moving or talking “Lexa baby please wake up, answer me please, don’t leave us we just got you, me and Alex need you, you can’t leave her she loves you, we both do , Lexa I love you please wake up” then she finally heard her “I love you too baby, both of you your my girls” Clarke began nuzzling her face and licking her muzzle. Lexa stood up on shaky legs “Clarke I’m not sure what’s going on but it doesn’t realy hurt anymore” “I hoped it would work, remember when my mum hit me you licked my face and it began to heal I’m not sure if it was that or that you stayed attached to me all night or both” “Well you better cuddle me tonight baby just to be sure” Lexa chuffed as she licked Clarke’s face and rubbed there heads together.

 

They both pause and realise “ALEX” they run off to find her, they find her on the back seat of Anya’s car curled in to a ball in the middle of the seats. They both jump in on either side and curl them selves around her while nuzzling her and nudge her, without opening her eyes she’s begins to relax as she’s takes hold of both sets of fur and breathes them in.

 

 Anya drives them home and helps them in with Alex and lays her on the couch, Clarke and Lexa go upstairs to figure out how to shift back, “Clarke what made you shift maybe we can figure out how to reverse it” Clarke didn’t know if now was the right time to tell Lexa but then figured honesty was best “ Bellemy kissed me and held my arms so I couldn’t move then her rubbed his crotch in to mine and I lost it and my wolf took over” Lexa was furious “he did what, I’m gonna kill that bastard” Clarke licked her face “it’s ok baby I kind of tore his arm up pretty bad” Lexa calmed some “ok so your wolf took over because you where angry and you needed help, maybe if you concentrate on your wolf and show it your ok and safe maybe it will work” Clarke closed her eyes and calmed her heart down and showed her wolf she’s was ok, then she felt the same sensation as before and when she opened her eyes she looked down to her very naked body.

 

Clarke looked over at Lexa and saw her equally naked mate, they both rushed over to the dresser and threw any old thing on so they could get to Alex. When they got to the living room Alex was on the couch with her knees in to her chest and was rocking herself. They both sat down on either side of her and Clarke pulled Alex in to her lap and put her nose in her neck, “shhhh it’s ok baby girl mummy here, your safe, your home shhhhh, I got you baby girl, everything’s alright” Clarke carded her hands through Alex’s hair, they say there for twenty five minutes waiting for Alex to come round. “Mummy I’m thirsty” with a wince Lexa got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a juice box and brought it back in. She’s handed it to Clarke, she didn’t want to crowd Alex, she hadn’t seen her have a panic attack before so she just let Clarke help her. 

 

The gang came back back with all the food and cake from the park. Everyone except Bellemy who was at the hospital, Octavia warned him not to show his face again as Lincoln had seen him pin Clarke. They were a little shocked to see Lexa up and about as they are sure she was shot not an hour ago. 

 

Clarke was sat holding Alex and thought about what had happened “What are we gonna do, it was Costia Who did this, she tried to kill Lexa she tried to kill my daughter” she’s was so lost in thought she’s jumped when she heard Lexa in her head “I don’t think she wanted to kill me she wanted to talk, and in terms of her hurting Alex she’s will pay dearly for that” “wait, you can hear me, but we’re not wolves anymore” “looks like we can talk anytime we need, so that New” 

 

Alex opened her eyes finally “mummy where’s Lexa” Lexa sat up a bit when she heard the question “she’s right there baby girl” Clarke turned her so she could see Lexa. Alex slipped off Clarke’s knee and climbed in to Lexa’s. With a bit of pain Lexa pulls her close and let’s her in to her favourite spot, “I’m glad those men didn’t hurt you, I was worried, I couldn’t see you” Lexa began stroking her back “I’m right her sweetheart and I’m fine” Lexa felt guilty for letting her get hurt she’s should of protected her better, Alex was asleep in minuets so Clarke Layed her down on the couch “come on baby we have company in the kitchen” with one last look and kiss on the forehead Lexa let Clarke lead her to the kitchen, when they got there Clarke spoke first “so me and Lexa have some things to explain”.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln all sat in the kitchen waiting for Clarke and Lexa. They knew not to disturb them while they where sorting Alex. They were all stirring into space trying to make sense of the day.

When Clarke and Lexa entered the kitchen they all sprang to attention, Clarke spoke first. ”me and Lexa have some things to explain” but before she could continue she was cut off by Anya

” Lexa I know who did this, it was Costia, the other night Raven got a call from Finn warning her that Costia had approached him to help split you two up or hurt you, I'm so sorry I should have told you this is my fault. Finn didn't want anything to do with her and I didn't want to ruin Alex’s birthday, I didn't think she would hurt you or Alex, please forgive me.”

Anya hung her head until she felt her sister hug her. ”shhhh its ok Anya this wasn't your fault this was all Costia and we already knew it was her.”

Clarke took over then ”ok, so you all saw me and Lexa as wolves and just in case you haven't figured it out we are prime’s, which comes with some abilities, first off like Anya and Raven we can sense each other's emotions but we can affect them too, like if I got angry Lexa can calm me down. Also, we are telepathic, I can talk to Lexa as a wolf and as a human. The biggest one we discovered was a few nights ago.

My mum showed up at my home and things didn't go well and she hit me and split my lip, Lexa shifted to her wolf and licked it, gross I know, but it healed enough to stop bleeding then in the morning it was gone. We aren't sure if it was that or the fact we stayed close all night.

When I saw Lexa get shot, I just didn't the same and both holes, where the bullet went in and out healed enough to stop bleeding, but its still painful” Lexa interrupts her ”babe I'm fine honestly” Clarke rolls her eyes ”Lexa I feel your pain remember, and when Alex sat in your lap it hurt, so don't be such an Alpha about this ok.” Lexa smirked and looked at the floor, she had been caught out.

Clarke went on ”apart from that we don't know much else.” Anya spoke next ”Ok now we have cleared that up, what did those men want exactly.”

Lexa answered ”they wanted me to go with them to talk to someone, I told Alex to go find Clarke but the big guy grabbed her, that's when I shifted and Clarke came and after the men where sorted Clarke saw Costia drive away.”

Costia will pay for hurting Alex was the last thing that was said from Lexa as she went back to Alex.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

In her loft across town, Costia was pacing, did she really see Lexa as a wolf, and her stupid bitch mate turned to, that can be possible. They can't be primes cause they don't exsist, all she wanted was to get Lexa away from Clarke so she could see that she belonged to her. 

If she had to use the little brat to make Clarke dissolve her bite then she would, she was told it would be easy, that Clarke was weak minded and give in, but it doesn't look that way now.

Then Lex got shot and she knew she had to get out of there before she was seen, she just hopes those two goons dont rat her out, she needed help so she rang the person who helped set this up, after two rings it was answered.

”Hello” ”it didn't work you said it would be easy but it wasn't ” ”how could it not work, what happened” ” those guys we paid got Lexa but that kid was with her, and when they grabbed her Lexa turned in to a wolf, there was a white wolf too, Clarke I'm guessing, they tore apart my men, Lexa was shot and after that I don't know I drove away, luckily no one saw me” 

”Are you kidding me oh my god, then its true they are true mate and prime’s, that it I'm out your on your own you will never get what you want, they both will die without the other. If you mention my name in this il deny it all and you have no proof”.

With that, the line goes dead ”WHAT, no no no you can't do this to me, ABBY, ABBY” Costia put down the phone and realised she was into deep, Abby was meant to help her get Lexa back and she would have control over Clarke again.

But now she was alone but no one knew she was involved yet so she was safe, all she needed was an alibi and a new plan.

Little did she know she would get a visit very soon.

\---------------------------------------------

After the gang left Clarke and Lexa got Alex settled in bed, they were laying together in Clarke’s bed with Clarke on Lexa chest purring away in sleep, Lexa couldn't sleep, too much on her mind.

The person she thought she knew best did this to her, she hurt Alex, hurt her, maybe she didn't know her as well as she thought, which made her feel worse, she brought Costia into there lives, she got Alex hurt, it was her fault. 

If she had listened to her parents, Anya, Titus, if she would have paid attention she might have seen the warning sign’s, she could have prevented this. But then everything happens for a reason, if she hadn't of been going to see Costia she wouldn't have met Clarke.

Her head began to hurt with all the stuff going on in it. She then hears whimpering and sobbing, she rolls Clarke over and goes to see what it is. 

It's coming from Alex’s room, as she creeps in what she sees breaks her heart. Alex is sat up on the headboard of her bed with the quilt up to her chin, crying, she approaches and sits on the bottom of the bed, before she can speak Alex throws her self into Lexa’s arms and sobs into her neck. 

Lexa rubs her back and rocks her slightly ”oh sweetheart, do you want to tell me what's wrong” Alex sniffs up ”I had bad dreams, those men hurt you and took you away and you never got to be my Mama, you went to heaven like my other Mummy” Lexa held her tighter ”oh sweet girl, I'm right here I'm not leaving, and like I told you before I would be happy to be your Mama”. ”Thanks, Mama”

Lexa's heart skipped a beat, even though she said she could call her Mama, it was still breathtaking to hear, ”hey sweetheart do you want to come and sleep with mummy and me tonight ” Alex smiles ”yes please, I tried to come to you but I got scared so I was waiting till morning”.

Lexa knew she had to help her, so first thing in the morning she would go get night light and maybe a few walkie-talkies so she can get to her and Clarke at night if she was too scared.

She carried Alex to Clarke’s room, as they entered Clarke stirs and opens her eyes ”hey baby girl are you ok” Lexa looked at Clarke with a frown ”she had a bad dream, so I told her she could sleep with us” Clarke opened her arms, and Alex Climbs in and curls in to her, Lexa get in the other side of Alex.

Alex reaches round and takes Lexa’s hand and puts it around her and Clarke, Lexa lays there with determination, she would protect her family at all costs.

As everyone settles Alex said” night mummy” ”night baby girl” ”night mama” ”night sweetheart” they all drifted off in a content sleep, cuddled up as a family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to finish this life got in the way but I hope it’s an ok finish so enjoy (I hope)

 

 

It was getting late and Costia decided it was just best to skip town until things died down. She packed a bag and prepared to leave, as she opened her door two uniformed police officers were waiting for her. They immediately arrested her for the attempted kidnapping of a child and conspiracy to commit murder. She was beyond angry. The two men she hired must have ratted her out. Little did she know it was Anya who called the authorities, the guilt she felt made her determined to get justice for Alex, Clarke and Lexa.

_________________________________

As morning came, Lexa woke up with Clarke on one side and Alex on the other. She smiled down at her two girls, and decides on a stress-free family day for Alex and if she was being honest, for her and Clarke too. She peppers kiss on Clarke's face to wake her up, ”morning baby” Clarke smiled and opened her eyes, ”morning” and kisses Lexa back.

”Hey what would a stress-free day look like for Alex” Clarke grins at her mate ”well whenever Alex has a bad day we build a blanket fort in the living room and have a Disney day, usually just the two for us but I guess now 3”.

So all three wake up and get washed and dressed in fresh PJs and have breakfast. While Clarke and Alex eat Lexa makes a phone call. ”Titus, I need you to get my full legal team in the office for 9 am I have an important matter to discuss” ”yes Heda” was all the reply she got before she ended the call. 

They spent the day watching Disney, eating junk food and ordering takeaway, but Alex never left their side always needing to be near one of her moms. She was so happy she finally had two moms who loved and cared for her, Finn wasn't very nice to her and she's glad he wasn't around anymore, and stinky Bellamy was worse than that. And her grandmother hated her but Lexa said she loved her and actually wanted her around. so maybe she would get a family after all and maybe she wasn't as difficult as she thought she was. 

________________________________

The next morning, Lexa strode in to the board room when Anya approached her. ”Lexa I reported Costia to the police, I knew you were busy with Alex so I made the decision to do it, I feel responsible and I need to fix it” Anya looked at the ground. Lexa put her hand on her sister's shoulder ”Anya, you couldn't have known what Costia would do, so this is not on you, and if that is the case then I'm to blame too, I brought her into there lives. But if we blame ourselves she wins, the person who is really responsible wins, so no I do not blame you.” Anya nods and takes her seat. Lexa addresses the room.

”Hello and thank you for coming at such short notice, recently I met my true mate and that fact upset someone close to me, and out of anger and jealousy she hired men to take me and my mates daughter but in the process, the little girl got hurt” after the nods and rumblings she carried on ”now I don't have the best legal team in the world to let something like this go, so what I need is for you all to come up with an ironclad case to make her pay, do I make myself clear” 

Lexa, Anya and her team work for a few hours coming up with a case that not only would win but get most justice from its outcome. She told her team to keep her posted and left the office, eager to get back to her girls. 

As they approached Clarke's house, they saw everyone's cars making it clear the whole gang was there. Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven but what she didn't expect were to see one Bellamy Blake getting out of his car with a very badly bandaged arm. Lexa was out of her car before Anya had even stopped, she picked him up by his throat and bared her teeth, her eyes where red her nails where claws and she could feel her Alpha begging to be freed.

”What are you doing here Bellamy” he struggles free and falls to the ground ” I came to see Clarke, so fuck off you animal, she will be my Omega I waited long enough” Lexa was red with fury, she stepped in front of him grinning, she was going to tear him apart and her Alpha couldn't be happier. Clarke came running out ”babe what's wrong, I could feel your Alpha coming out” Bell got up from the floor and stood in front of Clarke ”hey babe I came to see you so we could talk, and this bitch attacked me” Clarke rolled her eyes.

”Bell your not wanted here or welcome, or was my mauling your arm to suttle” Bell takes another step forward ”listen babe don't worry about that, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it and you wouldn't hurt me, you love me” he said with a wink, Anya scoffed out loud ”oh my God, are you stupid by choice or where you born that way, Lexa and Clarke are true mates and already mated, and not only that did Clarke turning in to a big wolf and mauling your ass, not tell you she a prime which you can only be if you are a female to female pair, so whatever you thought would happen here won't, ” 

Bell scoffed ”What, shut up do you think I'm stupid or something, that all fairytale they don't exist, now Clarke I love you so please give me a chance” Alex came out of the house to see where her mom was, she walked over to Lexa and asked to be picked up and put her nose in Lexas neck. ”Are you ok mama, I heard shouting” Bell put his arms out ”Hey Alex I came to see you, come to uncle Bell” Alex took her head from Lexa's neck ”NO, you smell funny and you treat me like a baby and mummy and anty O said you're a jerk” 

”Why you little” Bell went to grab Alex but found himself on his back with a broken nose. Anya towered over him ”if you ever come near any of my family again I'd kill you myself do you understand, now LEAVE” Bell was then picked up and shoved in to his car by a very pissed off Octavia who came to find Alex, without saying a word she slammed the door and stomped away.

Clarke took both her girls in her arms, she was so fed up of people messing with her family. ”hey Lex, do you think we could come and stay with you a while I need space from everything and I need my girls with me, what do you say Alex wanna see where Lexa lives” ”YEAH!!!” so they packed a bag and left in the car Alex had a question ”Mama can I get a puppy so I can play with him” Lexa looked at Clarke who was shaking her head ”we will see sweetheart, in speak to your mom ok” 

They got to Lexas and discussed what the lawyers had said, they gave Alex a bath and had family cuddles a watched a movie.

For 5 days it was all very domestic between Clarke and Lexa they looked after Alex together, ate together, put Alex to bed together and they loved it. After Alex nightmare, Lexa got her night lights and walkie-talkies but for added comfort and after she wore Clarke out, she would shift to her wolf and sleep at the bottom of Alex's bed, most nights she would feel Alex crawl down the bed and fist her fur tightly and cuddle as close as she could and fall back to sleep, this went on for 4 nights but she always shifted back before Clarke woke. She didn't want Clarke to know in case she was upset or annoyed that she overstepped or just thought it was silly.

On the fifth night, she shifted and got on the bottom of the bed, ten minutes later she felt Alex join her and cuddle in while grabbing her fur, as the sun came through the window, Lexa yawned and stretched in her wolf form. But she felt someone else at her back she instantly knew it was Clarke in her beautiful white wolf, snoring away. Lexa tries to untangle her self quietly so not to disturb the other two still asleep, but in her panic she sends distress pheromones in the air and through her bond, ”Lexa baby, what's wrong ” Lexa looked sheepish ”I'm sorry Clarke I just wanted to help her with her nightmares and when I'm here she tends not to have them” Clarke looked puzzled, why was she apologising. 

”Lexa why are you sorry, I saw you come in here 5 nights ago, I thought it was sweet seeing the women I love and my little girl cuddled up together, but if I have to sleep alone another night, ill go mad, so I thought there was room for one more” Alex woke up ”morning mummy, morning mama, you're both so cosy” Alex climbed in-between the wolves and cuddled in while grabbing their fur, both wolves shared a look and began licking Alex's face, hearing the little girls laugh and giggles were proof enough that she had done the right thing. But Clarke was right she should sleep in her own bed, Alex would just have to join them to keep her happy, But Lexa knew it was because she wanted to keep her close.

__________________________________

The morning after Clarke woke to an empty house, there was a note on the counter ’Clarke, me and Alex have gone to get breakfast we won't be long ’ so Clarke made coffee and thought about all the things that had happened recently but most of all she kept thinking how she missed her mates knot tied inside her, the sex between them was amazing, teeth nails,fingers, everything and maybe she didn't want to take the tea to stop pregnancy next time. The thought terrified her but also made her happy, would Lexa want kids with her but she stopped that thought quickly, it was to soon.

Two hours later she began to worry they still weren't back, then the front door flew open and a very fluffy saint Bernard puppy made its way in with a beaming Alex close behind. ”mummy look, his name is Charlie like Dori’s dad, Lexa got him for me, but he has to live here but I can see him whenever I want. But can we live here with Lexa so I can live with him too, please mummy, please?” 

Clarke was speechless, Lexa had bought a puppy without asking her, anger rose in her chest and a very scared Lexa came in the door, ”I can explain, a friend of mine, she asked if I wanted to bring Alex just to look at the new puppy I swear, but he was so sweet and gentle and wouldnt leave her alone and she got upset when we where leaving, but he's going to live here with me so I didn't think I had to ask you, I see now I should of, I'm sorry” Clarke took a moment to calm down but the look of guilt on Lexas face made her fall in love with her a little more.

She took Lexa in her arms and looked at Alex, who had Charlie curled up on her lap licking her hand, Alex looked so so happy. ”Lexa next time you make a decision for this family, talk to me, please. I know you bought him for here but she won't leave him now, so you've gained and dog and two new lodgers. You have to deal with those consequences ok” Lexa looked in to Clarkes eyes and said in a serious tone ”What if that's really why I did it” ”what, you really want us to live with you” Lexa nodded ”of course, your my girls and I can't go back to not seeing you both every day, I want to sleep with you, wake up with you and have Alex come to watch her cartoons with me, I want it all Clarke. I want a family with you.” Clarke brought her in for a passionate kiss, that got lost in each other for a while, until Alex spoke ”i love you mommies” so they joined her on the floor to welcome the new member of the clan.

__________________________________

It's been two months since Alex and Clarke moved in with Lexa, and it had been the best two months all three could ever remember, Alex had had a few meltdowns at all the change, like the bath tub was bigger so her toys kept floating away, her room was different so that meant more sleepovers with her mommies, but Clarke and Lexa tried to keep as much as they could the same like her chair was put in front of the TV and she stayed at the same school. So everything was settling down nicely. It helped that Alex had Charlie as her second best friend (Lexa was still her number one).

Costia’s court date came and Lexa’s legal time where triumphant, Costia got 15years for attempted murder and kidnapping of a child, Lexa and Clarke sat in court and never took their eyes off Costia, And to make matters sweeter, Abby's name came up in the investigation to which there was no proof. But it took its toll on Abby who turned up to work drunk, and nearly killed someone on the operating table. She was sued for all her wealth and lost her license to practice medicine, but no one cared she deserved it.

The biggest shock was Raven announcing that she was pregnant with twins, not long after she and Anya eloped. And if u ask Raven she will tell you that forgetting to drink the tea was the best mistake of her life. 

Four months after Costia was sentenced, Clarke's heat came, so Lexa wisked her off to their secluded cabin ”Lexa it's gorgeous here, Alex would love it, so peaceful and quiet” Lexa put her arms round Clarke and breathed her in ”next time we will bring her along, but right now your scent is strong and I'm finding it increasingly hard to hold back my Alpha” Clarke giggled ”well then, I suppose we should do something about then, shouldn't we, My Alpha” Lexa carried Clarke to the bedroom discarding their clothes on the way .

Little Alex was sat at home wishing and praying they bring her back a brother or a sister, she would make a great big sister, and lets face it she deserves a bit of luck.


End file.
